The reaping
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: "Peeta Mellark estaba seguro que nunca podría acostumbrarse al mareo y al retorcijón en su estomago que se formaba en su cuerpo cuando era el día de "la cosecha", aun cuando la viviese mil veces..." La historia de Peeta y el día que se volvió en tributo.


_Hola, ¿como les va? Esta es mi primera historia sobre the hunger games, quedé enamorada del libro cuando me lo dieron en navidad y la película me pareció bien adaptada. Pero, siendo el relato en primera persona, me parece que da espacio para jugar con las reacciones de los otros personajes, y se me ocurrió describir el día de la cosecha para Peeta (a quien ame con locura desde que apareció en la historia)._

_Espero les guste, y dejen comentarios de ser así._

* * *

Sugerencia musical: Dust Bowl Dance - Mumford & Sons

Disclaimer: The hunger games es propiedad de Suzanne Collins, y de su casa editorial, la canción es de Mumford & sons y de su discográfica. 

* * *

**The reaping**

**By queenBwaldorf**

* * *

_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos_

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

Peeta Mellark estaba seguro que nunca podría acostumbrarse al mareo y al retorcijón en su estomago que se formaba en su cuerpo cuando era el día de "la cosecha", aun cuando la viviese mil veces, aun con la certeza de que su nombre no figuraba lo suficiente como para ser seleccionado. Dudaba que alguien pudiese acostumbrarse a aquella horrible sensación, la probabilidad de que te pudiesen elegir como tributo era aterradora, terrible, una sentencia segura de muerte.

¿Quién querría ser asesinado frente a millones de personas? ¿Quién querría morir ante las peores condiciones, previamente concebidas por un grupo morboso de gente que tenía el poder, planeadas para ser casi imposibles de superar?

Nadie, esa siempre era su respuesta final. Se peinó y arregló lo mejor que pudo, asegurándose de lucir impecable; no comprendía porque debía utilizar sus mejores prendas para un día increíblemente trágico; pero así funcionaba el distrito 12, así funcionaba Panem; tenían que pagar por pecados que no cometieron, por un movimiento que sofocaron a la fuerza, cobrando muchas vidas en el proceso, y la Capital solo exigía mas.

Los detestaba; odiaba como tenían el suficiente poder para organizar un evento tan asqueroso y detestable, como les obligaban a ver a jóvenes de cada distrito morir para su mero entretenimiento, odiaba que los creyesen de su propiedad, buscando controlar cada movimiento que diesen. Él no era propiedad de nadie, no era un juguete que podían utilizar a su gusto, él era Peeta Mellark, y aunque eso no pareciera mucho, lo prefería sobre ser un títere del capitolio.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa, paso por la panadería y entró a la cocina, donde su madre ya le esperaba con un vaso con leche y un pan recién horneado; la señora Mellark no era una mujer amorosa ni detallista, pero desde que recuerda, su madre siempre les daba un trato especial el día de la cosecha, su hermano mayor dejó de recibir ese trato cuando tenía 19 y ya no era elegible para participar en los juegos del hambre, Mellark supuso que tenía que ver con el hecho de que su hermano ya no estaba en peligro, mientras que sus otros dos hijos aun podían ser clamados como tributos.

-Faltan dos- susurró Peeta para si mismo, mientras mordía el pan, pero por alguna razón, este no le supo delicioso como normalmente lo hacía, mas bien le supo como tierra, como algo amargo; no tenía apetito. Su hermano le acompañó minutos después, comiendo con relativa calma a su lado, el rubio se rindió, dejó su pedazo en la mesa y prefirió subir a terminar de limpiarse, mas el nudo en su estómago se apretaba, haciéndole sentir enfermo.

Miró por su ventana, donde varios transeúntes caminaban en la misma dirección, todos con una expresión de consternación e indignación en el rostro; había llegado la hora, el momento de la cosecha.

Él y su familia salieron de la panadería en silencio, tanto él como su hermano tenían sus miradas al piso, Peeta sabía que las posibilidades de que su nombre saliera del sorteo eran mínimas, su nombre solo estaba ahí 5 veces, el de su hermano 7, lo cual era nada comparado con los chicos pobres del distrito, los que permitían que su nombre estuviese en aquellas urnas varias veces a cambio de comida; definitivamente, la suerte no estaba a favor de ellos.

Se registró y formó junto al grupo de 16 años, sus ojos azules de inmediato buscaron a una sola persona mientras caminaba: pronto la encontró, guiando a su hermana menor entre la multitud, la niña rubia lucía nerviosa, mientras la camisa y la falda que usaban se veían ligeramente grandes en ella; sin embargo, la castaña lucía hermosa, con aquel rostro fuerte, con ojos grises penetrantes, enfundada en un vestido azul que nunca le había visto.

Katniss Everdeen, Peeta estaba enamorado de ella desde niños, y aunque no tenía el valor de ir y hablar frente a frente con ella, se conformaba con mirarla de lejos, pasando de vez en cuando por la zona mercante del distrito, en la escuela. No le asombró ver que Katniss guiase a su hermana Prim, era su primer año en la cosecha, y eso nunca era sencillo.

La ceremonia empezó, y el ambiente se tensó de inmediato; el alcalde tomó su lugar, recordándoles a todos como los juegos del hambre iniciaron, como un falso honor, como un exagerado castigo, presentando al único vencedor vivo del distrito, Haymitch y a Effy Trinket. El mundo estaba observándolos, esperando a que salieran los nombres de los "tributos", la mujer de cabello rosado tomó un papel de la urna de las mujeres; la desafortunada era Primrose Everdeen.

Oh no, pensó Peeta, mientras veía a la rubia avanzar, él creía saber que iba a pasar, podía deducirlo, Prim era delicada, femenina, y sin duda no pasaría del día uno en la arena; y era el mundo de Katniss, ella definitivamente no dejaría que se la llevaran.

-¡Yo me ofrezco!- gritó ella, mientras empujaba ligeramente a Prim, protegiéndola, escondiéndola. Peeta dejó de escuchar lo que se decía a su alrededor, su sentido del oído había sido opacado, sin embargo, podía observar perfectamente como Katniss subía al pódium, lista para tomar su lugar como tributo para los 74 juegos del hambre.

Se sentía enfermo, Katniss podría ganar, pero sabía que existía una mínima posibilidad que algún "profesional" del distrito uno o dos la matase; la idea de verla morir, de ver como la asesinasen, hacía que la piel del rubio se erizase mientras que una sensación dolorosa recorría su garganta haciéndole tragar en seco. No, no podía permitirse pensar así, Katniss iba a ganar, Katniss estaba lista, Katniss tenía motivos para sobrevivir. Va a ganar, se repitió así mismo, ignorando a la gente a su alrededor hacer una seña en apoyo a Katniss, señalando su insatisfacción, ni notó Effy tomar un papel de la urna de los hombres, desdoblando el papel cuidadosamente.

-¡PEETA MELLARK!- se quedó en shock, ¿escuchó bien?, ¿era una broma? No, habían llamado a su nombre, con solo cinco papeles en la urna, él había sido el condenado, y a diferencia de Primrose Everdeen, nadie lo salvaría.

La gente empezó a abrirle camino, y lentamente empezó a caminar, su cerebro funcionaba en automático, mientras que en su mente las ideas se aglomeraban, haciendo que le doliese la cabeza. Caminó, guiado por los guardias, y conforme subía al pódium, pudo ver a Katniss mas cerca que nunca, los tonos de café en su cabello, su delgadez y su estatura, sus ojos grises que le volvían loco.

Creía que iba a vomitar, sentía miedo, y al mismo tiempo, intentaba que nadie notase aquella batalla interna, pues sus enemigos, la gente que querría matarlo, lo estaban mirando, y no podía mostrarse débil, ese era un lujo que quedó atrás cuando su nombre fue seleccionado en la urna unos segundos atrás.

El alcalde terminó de pronunciar su discurso, y entonces, Katniss y Peeta se tomaron de la mano, sacudiéndola en señal de reconocimiento, de respeto. La suerte definitivamente no estaba del lado del joven Mellark, no solo moriría en la arena, si no que también era probable que viese a la chica de la que estaba enamorado morir, o tal vez ella lo mataría.

Los peacemakers, se los llevan al palacio de justicia, asegurándose tal vez de que no intentasen escapar, pero Peeta era mas listo que eso, sabía que no habría manera de huir. Los llevaron a habitaciones separadas, su madre entró y le abrazó, susurrando que el distrito 12 volvería a tener a un campeón, pero el rubio sabía de zozobra que no se refería a él, y no la culpaba, él sabía que esa sería la ultima vez que se verían, se despidieron pronto, sin idea alguna de que palabras finales decir, y entonces al fin le dejaron solo.

Peeta aprovechó ese momento para llorar en silencio, pues dudaba que pudiese hacerlo en adelante, tenía que parecer seguro de si mismo, tenía que ser atento a toda indicación y consejo, tenía que ser fuerte; no iba a ganar, estaba seguro de ello, pero se prometió que, si tenia que morir, al menos haría que valiera la pena, y ayudaría a Katniss Everdeen a ganar esos juegos, la ayudaría a volver a casa.

Tal vez nunca tuvo el valor de hablar frente a frente con ella, pero al menos de esa manera, podría demostrarle de cierta manera sus sentimientos. Moriría en paz si ella al menos lo sabía.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, dejen review, no importa si crítica o carita feliz, me encantaría escuchar su opinión._

_Nos leemos_

_xoxo_

_A_


End file.
